Zadventures of the BodyGaurds
by SmittiFitti
Summary: They first meet their new assignment, Victor Mignaganaganoo, at a hotel in some sort of convention that Smitty and V-san have never seen before. It all goes downhill from there.
1. Chapter 1

ZADVENTURES OF THE BODY-GAURDS: PART ONE.

CS=Camera Switch -  
A man is driving two girls down a highway. They are talking.  
Man/Chad: "This job is different from the others. Not as big as what you're used to, but still big. These girls can get pretty clingy."  
Chad hands the girls each a folder filled with papers. They take them, and read the papers slowly.  
Girl1/Smitty: "What exactly are we up against?"  
Chad: "The worst enemy you can imagine...... Fan-girls."  
Girl1/Smitty and Girl2/V-san look at each other. Camera moves to outside shot of car driving by.  
CS to the car parking. The trio step out of the car one by one, and see people dressed in cosplay. Chad pulls out a weird cone straw hat, and puts it on.  
Smitty and V-san look at each other again, look down at their clothes, and back at the cosplayers. Then Smitty grabs a girl in a kimono, and V-san grabs the other girl standing next to her. Each is wearing a hat.  
CS, the camera is on the floor watching the trio walk to a door, they're talking. They are now wearing the same hats as the two girls. The very same hats.  
Girl2/V-san: "So you want us to protect some actor."  
Chad: "Not just any actor. He is one of the most loved actors known around Texas."  
Smitty: "Lemme geuss, Brad Pitt?"  
Chad: "Bigger."  
The girls look at each other, and stop. V-san grabs Chad's shoulder.  
V-san: "Look man, we may be good, but thats only because we know whats going on."  
Smitty: "Every. Last. Detail."  
The girls are both glaring at Chad with a death stare. Chad tries to lighten the mood by tickleing their cheeks and saying: Coochy-coochy-coo!  
They do nothing. Their faces never change. They are both very serious. Chad drops him hands. Then raises them slowly like he's trying to grab one of the girls boobs, but both of them grab his hand and don't let go. They push his hand backwards until he's saying "uncle" and gasping in pain.  
Chad: "Yeesh, learn to take a joke."  
Chad looks at each girl in turn. Then sighs, and opens a door. The girls wait a moment, then walk in one at a time, glaring at Chad. He follows the girls inside and shuts the door. Chad: "Mr. Mignaganaganoo, are you here?"  
The girls look at eachother again, and speak together.  
Smitty: "Mignaga...?"  
V-san: " Naganoo?"  
A man walks out from a spot behind a wall talking on the rooms phone. Or rather... More yelling than talking.  
Victor Mignaganaganoo: " Yeah, room 22042. And can you make it a decaf?"  
Camera goes to Smitty. Smitty's eyes light up. Victor: " Uh-hu, yeah. Buh-bye."  
Victor hangs up the phone, and is glomped by Smitty.  
Smitty: "OOOH- He's so a-DORABLE! I just wanna hug him and squeeze him and love him and rub his hair on my skin and steel all his clothes and love him so much that I snap him in half!"  
Victor is uncomfortable as he mumbles: "Get her off me..."  
V-san grabs Smitty and ripps her off of Victor. She smacks Smitty's head, says:  
V-san: "Mousey, behave yourself." and Smitty returns to normal.  
Smitty: "Sorry V-san. Victor. Just trying to 'take a joke'"  
Everyone stares at Chad after she says this. Chad shrugs.  
Victor looks at the girls and says: "Don't tell me these fan-girls are my body-gaurds."  
Chad: " Agents Smitty, and V-san. And no, they're not fan-girls."  
Smitty and V-san nod their heads and stand at attension as their names are called.  
Chad: "They may not look like much, but they're the best. Besides, they'll blend in better in the crowd. Less attension to yourself, isn't that what you wanted?"  
Victor: "Well yeah, but-"  
Smitty turns her head quickly towards the door.  
V-san: "Wait, Smitty hears something."  
Victor:"What? She got super ears or something?"  
Smitty Shushes him. Then, someone knocks at the door, and the girls go into a defensive stance.  
Voice: " Room service."  
Victor: "Well that was fast."  
Smitty: "Too fast."  
V-san opens the door slowly, and the door is busted open by four screaming fan-girls.  
V-san shuts the door with brute force, and it shoves the girls across the hall. She opens the door again quickly, and leaves the room. Smitty grabs Victor, and shoves him in the bathroom, then follows V-san out into the hall. You can hear fighting noises. Ten seconds later, they return. V-san: "Clear."  
Smitty opens the bathroom door, and lets Victor out.  
Victor: "What did you do?"  
Smitty: "You may want to change rooms now. Get your things. Chad,"  
Chad: "I know, call the front desk."  
Victor grabs his stuff, and as they leave the hallway, Victor sees the four fan-girls gagged and tied in a corner. They spazz when they see Victor.  
They jump up and down, bouncing and squeeling like idiots, trying to get to him. They stop cold when the body-gaurds glare at them. The group moves on.  
Chad clamps onto Victors shoulder: "So. You still want new body-gaurds?"  
Victor looks strait ahead, terrified: "Actually, I'm kinda scared to."  
Chad chuckles. "Yeah, me too."  
They walk into an elevator, and as they do, Victor looks puzzled.  
Victor: "Hey, what did you use for rope?"  
The girls smile evily as the doors close.  
END OF PART ONE.


	2. Chapter 2

BEGINING PART TWO.

Victor has a new room, he throws his stuff down on his bed, and heads towards the bathroom with swim trunks in hand. He is stopped by V-san.  
Chad sees this, and says:  
Chad: "I'll just be going now. Have fun!" And he leaves.  
V-san: "This room needs to be cleared."  
Victor: "Are you serious? I need to get to the pool, and I am not going in these jeans!"  
V-san stares at him. Victor stares back.  
Smitty: "Clear."  
Victor: "Well that was fast."  
V-san: "You keep saying that."  
Victor: "Yes I do."  
Victor walks into the bathroom and closes the he gets out, they leave the room.  
Smitty and V-san walk in front of him.  
V-san: "I don't like this Mousey. Too many open spaces."  
Smitty: "Ditto, we're going to have to keep a closer watch on him V-san."  
They leave the building to an open balcany, and more fan-girls see Victor and screem. They try to glomp, but the body-gaurds are quick.  
Victor: "No! Wait! Heel! Down body-gaurds, down!"  
In the background you hear fighting noises and screems, the camera stays on Victor as he watches. His expression is priceless.  
The body-gaurds finish, and return to their posts.  
V-san: "Clear."  
Victor: "You know, you don't have to attack them everytime they scream. They're just happy to see me."  
Smitty: "Moving on."  
They move on. They are at the pool and Victor lays in a lawn chair to tan. His sunglasses cover his eyes, and he's holding a reflector around his neck.  
The body-gaurds stand around him. He looks up, then lays back down.  
Victor: "At ease."  
They stand at ease simaltaniously.  
Victor mumbles: "Holy crap, and I was just kidding."  
He sits up and gets his things.  
V-san: "Are we leaving?"  
Victor: "Yeah, you guys are major kill-joys."  
They get up to leave, and Smitty turns her head quickly.  
Smitty: "Breech!"  
Two ninja's in black jump into camera (a fat one, and a tall skinny one), and attack the body-gaurds.  
Smitty blocks two punches from the first ninja, the skinny one, and tries to kick the ninja's head with her right leg, but he catches her leg. Next, she punches with her right arm, and that is caught too. Close up of Smitty's face, then the ninja swings her into the pool.  
V-san is rushing Victor out of the pool, but screams "Mousey!" When she sees Smitty get thrown in the pool. The second ninja pops up, and attacks V-san. He is a fat ninja, and is very slow. She takes him out easily with one punch, but when she turns, the first ninja does this cool roll up on her, and when he stops rolling, he pops up and kicks her in the head. V-san goes down. The fat ninja grabs Victor, and thows him over his shoulder screaming. They run towards the exit, but a cop screams at them.  
Cop: "HEY!"  
The ninja's stop to look at the cop, and Victor stops screaming.  
Cops: "No running around the pool!"  
The ninja's look at each other, and walk away. Victor has his mouth hanging open in disbelief.  
Smitty pops out of the water gasping and coughing. She gets out of the pool, and walks over to V-san. She takes off her over-shirt, and squeezes it over V-san's head. V-san wakes up spitting. They are both gasping now, and just staring at each other.  
Smitty nods: "Breech."  
Smitty helps V-san up.  
V-san: "Lets get to it then."  
CS to: The two ninjas are waiting in line for the elevator with Victor slung over one shoulder. He props his arm on the ninja's back holding up his face, leaveing one arm dangeling.  
Elevator nazi: "Room for four, going up."  
They walk in the elevator.  
Woman: "What floor?"  
Ninja1: " Five please. Thankyou."  
Woman: " No prob." They wait quietly in the elevator for a minute, elevator music playing in the background. Then Ninja1 says:  
Ninja1: "So.... Whats a pretty thing like you doing in a place like this?"  
Ninja2: "Oh, God."  
The elevator doors open.  
Ninja1: "Catch you later baby."  
Woman: "Call me!"  
They leave the elevator and Victor raises is head and screams as the doors shut:  
Victor: "Why hasn't anyone SAID ANYTHING YET?!?!"  
The doors close on the camera.  
END PART TWO.


	3. Chapter 3

BEGIN PART THREE.

Smitty walks out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel and sits on her bed. She begins typing on her laptop. V-san is sitting in a window pane looking outside.  
Smitty: "The tracking device I implanted on his stuff should still be going strong as long as they haven't found it yet."  
V-san gets off the window pane and walks over to Smitty. She speeks as she walks.  
V-san: "I doubt it. The way you squirl things away Mousey, no one could ever find it."  
A beeper goes off on her laptop. Smitty smiles and shouts: "Yes!"  
V-san looks at her eagerly: "Did you get a clear signal?"  
Smitty: "What? No, I got a new high score on pinball."  
V-san rolls her eyes and gets aggrivated.  
V-san: "Give me that."  
V-san takes Smitty's laptop and begins typing. A few seconds later, more beeping starts.  
V-san: "Got him."  
Smitty: "He's still in the hotel. The North Tower. Lemme see if I can trace what room he's in."  
She takes back her laptop, and begins to type again. Smitty's face slacks into a frown.  
Smitty: "It's going to take a while. Watch it for me while I get dressed will you V-san?"  
V-san: "You got it."  
Smitty walks out of the camera's view while V-san takes her place in front of the laptop. She waits a minute, looking at the computer. She looks around for a bit, then grabs the laptop and begins playing a new game of pinball.  
V-san: "Beat my high score why don't you. Jump the ranks right over me why don't you? Yeah right. Gimme back my high score little punk."  
V-san gets hit in the face by a towel. You hear Smitty, but don't see her.  
Smitty: "I'm not little, I'm travelsized."  
V-san: "I thought it was fun-sized."  
Smitty: "No, travelsized is different from fun-sized. Fun-sized are cute little things. Travelsized people get to have a temper.  
V-san: "Ah. Fits you perfectly."  
Smitty: "Got that right."  
Smitty walks back into camera view pulling a shirt over her stomache. She walks to the window and stares outside. She stands there staring for a little while. Finally,  
Smitty says: "Something's not right. They knew he was there."  
V-san: "You're right. They knew exactly when, and where to find him. The only way they could have figured that out; is if we had an information leak. I know you didn't do it."  
Smitty: "And I know you didn't do it either. It's closer then that. And another thing, how did those fangirls find his room only seconds after we got to him ourselves?"  
V-san turns: "I smell a mole."  
Smitty looks at V-san and nods. The camera zooms out slowly as they stare. Then,  
Smitty: "See, if we were in a movie, this would be the part where it goes, Dun-dun-DUUUUUUNN!"  
V-san glares at her and says :"You're such a dork."  
Smitty: "And proud of it!"  
More beeping from the laptop. Smitty rushes over to the bed, V-san scoots over for them to sit side by side.  
Smitty: "Got a lock on him. Fifth floor, second wing. Somewhere between the 5500 and 5600 rooms. "  
V-san: "Thats where the Heavy-Rave is going on tonight. Its just a bigger crowd in a crowded area. I don't see what the big deal is."  
Smitty: "It makes people clausterphobic, and it makes them feel like they're doing something naughty. I geuss we're going to the Heavy-Rave."  
V-san looks at Smitty: "......Never say naughty ever again....... Ever."  
Camera goes to girls opening the closet to see it stuffed full of is above them, and slowly makes its way down in between the two. They look at each other, and nod once.  
Camera goes to close ups of the girls changing. Random spots, nothing nudy.  
V-san is seen struggling with her jeans. Smitty walks up, touches V-san's arm and shows her the jeans that she is wearing. They are much too baggy. They look at each other, and switch jeans.  
Next, camera goes to Smitty putting on her shirt. It's a close up of her belly-button, and a rose tattoo on her hip. Nothing else. Pan to do the same with V-san.  
Next, the girls put on boots. Close up of boots.  
Now the girls take some time to do each others hair. Smitty reads as V-san brushes Smitty's hair. CS to V-san giving Smitty some hair glitter for her to make V-san's hair. Smitty takes it. CS to V-san making Smitty's hair dance. Smitty continues to read. CS to Smitty drenching V-san with hair glitter.  
CS to Smitty who stops reading, and looks up at V-san while she is making Smitty's hair dance. She stops. They stare. CS to Smitty and V-san coughing and gagging on hair glitter. CS to Smitty and V-san making Smitty's hair dance. CS to an opening elevator door, and the girls walking out of an elevator. Camera does a "Hey Baby" tilt on the girls. They ended up wearing wigs, and they look goooooooooood. They stop, look around, and walk out of the camera's view. CS to the girls looking at the Heavy-Rave.  
Smitty: "So do you wanna do it the civil way, or your way?"  
V-san: " Why don't we start with my way."  
Smitty: " I was hoping you'd say that."  
The girls walk into the crowd and start dancing. They see a guy that was at the pool, and dance closer to him.  
CS to the guy tied up and thrown against the wall. He's beaten, bloody, and bruised. Smitty looks directly at the camera and says: "Kids; do NOT try this at home."  
Guy: "Look, I already told you everythng I know, I swear!"  
Smitty: "I don't know V-san. I don't think he's telling the truth."  
V-san: "Me neither. I think it's time for another round don't you?"  
CS to CU of guy. He's horrified.  
Guy: "No please! Anything but that! No!"  
Smitty walks over to a radio (Or maybe a laptop) and presses play. All the while the guy is screaming no, and begging for mercy.  
Barbie Girl starts to play on the radio, and the guy goes nuts. He's splrawling himself all over the floor, banging his head into the floor and walls, screaming.  
Guy: "NO! PLEASE! AAAAAHHH! Alright! Aliright! Fine! I'll tell you! He's in room 55606, I saw them take him there! They paid me to stay quiet, I swear thats all I know, just make it stop!"  
Smitty: "What was that? I can't-hear-you!"  
Guy sits up and screams louder: "HE'S IN ROOM 55606!"  
V-san: "I think he's trying to say something important, maybe we should turn off the music!"  
Guy: " Yes! Definately!"  
The girls look at each other for a second, then simaltaniously shake their heads and say "Naaaah!" They leave the room with the music still going. The guy is going nuts.  
Guy: "No! Please come back! Make it stop!"  
The girls leave the room, and as they walk away from the room;  
V-san: "It's a good thing Barbie Girl dosn't affect girls that much."  
Smitty: "I kind of feel sorry for the guy."  
V-san: "Yeah, he was cute."  
Smitty: "Yes he was."  
They walk out of the camera's veiw.  
END PART THREE


	4. Chapter 4

BEGIN PART FOUR

Elevator doors open to girls. They walk out and camera follows them as they walk. The camera pans a close up between Smitty and V-san's face.  
They both look very serious.  
Smitty: "The guy from last night said room 55606."  
V-san: "Yup.  
Smitty: "You ready?"  
CU of V-san: "Lets do this."  
Camera is on the floor looking up at the girls as the come closer to the door, and they kick the door together, both grunting as they do. The door dosn't budge, and the girls are both doubled over in pain, grabbing their legs and rubbing them.  
V-san: "I forgot how thick these locks are."  
Smitty: "Plan B."  
V-san: "I hate plan B."  
Smitty nods: "Me too."  
Smitty straitens up, breaths deeply and after a few moments of stretching and breathing, she knocks on the door. A few moments pass and nothing happens.  
Smitty knocks again, but harder.  
V-san: "Sounds like no ones home."  
Smitty: "Oh goody, that means plan C!"  
V-san: ".....You've had sugar today, haven't you?"  
Smitty: "It's a possability."  
The girls leave the door out of camera sight.  
CS to a window, zoom out to see that it's five stories up. Smitty and V-san are both looking up at it.  
V-san: "So, 55606 should be the fifth window up, and six windows over."  
Smitty nods slowly: "Yup."  
V-san nods: "Alrighty then."  
CS to CU of Smitty climbing on the window. Pan to V-san next to her. CS, Camera is angeled upwards to see the sky, and how far they have to climb.  
Smitty: "Okay, that was the fourth floor."  
V-san: "I thought that was the third."  
Smitty: "No, it was the fourth, I counted. One more story, and then we'll start shimmying over to the sixth window."  
V-san: "No, it's the third. I know it is."  
Smitty: "Okay, here's how we'll fix this; we'll go up one more floor, and shimmy over to the sixth window; to see if it's the right one. If I'm wrong, we'll go up a floor."  
V-san: "AND you give me all your pockey!"  
Smitty: "No way!"  
V-san: "Fine! New deal! Loser has to buy pockey and ramune for the winner."  
Smitty: "DEAL!"  
The camera sees the girls get up to a window. Smitty grabs something small, and traces an invisible circle on the glass. CS to the girls climbing into a room from behind the curtains. They see a man tied up in a chair with a bag over his head, you can hear muffled screaming. Smitty chuckles.  
V-san sighs: "Crap."  
Smitty: "I want strawberry pockey, and melon ramune."  
They both walk up to the man, stand beside him and rip off the bag. It isn't Victor, it's Travis.  
Travis: "Oh, thank God you're here! It was horrible! Those girls, and that gay guy! They kidnapped me and the gay guy made me wear a miniskirt! They shoved pockey down my throat and whatever other home-cooking poison they made for me; it looked like fuzzy green pudding! And it was crunchy and slimy! And they made me say how much I love dogs every five minutes! It was awefull, AWEFULL! Thankyou for saving me young ladies!" Travis starts to cry. The girls look at each other and say:  
V-san: "Nope."  
Smitty: "Wrong guy."  
Travis: "What!?"  
They put the bag back over Tavis's head, and he starts to cry and scream louder. The girls have already left through the window as he speaks.  
Travis: "Hey! No! Please come back nice ladies! Don't leave me here! They'll come back for me!"  
A door is heard opening. And then a voice stops Travis cold.  
Girl1: "Oh Traaaaviiiiiiis." Girl2:"Look what we got you!"  
Gay guy: "I hope it fits!"  
Travis screams of "No" echos while CS to body-gaurds climbing up the wall.  
Smitty: "Man, this blows."  
V-san: "I want strawberry pocky, and melon ramune!"  
CS to girls coming through another curtain. They don't see Victor.  
Smitty: "Awe-man! Did I count wrong again?"  
V-san: "I wouldn't be supprised with your math grades."  
Smitty: "Quiet you."  
There is a banging in the bathroom, and a muffeled voice is heard. The girls walk over to investigate. V-san tries to open the door, but it's locked.  
V-san: "Mr. MignagShnaga?"  
Smitty smacks V-san's arm.: "No thats not right; it's Migloogana."  
V-san: "No, thats not it either, I think it was MigickeyGee."  
Smitty: "No, I know what it was, it was Mignandals"  
Voice from behind the door: "No! It's Mignaganaganoo!"  
Smitty and V-san: "OOOOoooh!"  
Smitty: "Oh yeah."  
V-san: "Thats the one."  
Victor: "Smitty, V-san, is that you? I can't open the door, it's locked from the outside somehow."  
Smitty: "Yeah, don't worry man, we'll get you out soon enough.  
V-san: "Stand back from the door, way back."  
Victor: "Okay."  
Smitty steps back two steps, and then runs up to the door to kick it. The same thing happens as when they tried to kick down the front door.  
Victor: "What was that?"  
Smitty: "My spleen!"  
Suddenly, the front doors lock is heard, and the girls turn to it.  
CS to the front door as it opens, Chad is standing in the doorway. He walks into an empty room. He looks around, and shuts the front door.  
He walks in, and looks around some more. Nothing. Satisfied, he walks over to the bathroom, and pulls out a little thingy that was wedged in the door,  
blocking the door from opening.  
Smitty: "Thats all!?!?"  
Chad stops, and turns around quickly. He sees nothing. But then, Smitty opens the closet she is sitting in.  
Smitty: "I mean seriously, THAT was what was holding us back? What a major bruise to the eego. AND my spleen!"  
Chad: "Oh, Smitty, good. You found him!"  
V-san: "Don't play innocent with us Chad."  
V-san crawls out from the window.  
V-san: "We know it was you."  
Smitty: "The only question is; why? Why'd you do it?"  
Chad chuckles: "Do you have any idea how much fan-girls will pay to have a private date with Victor Mignagnaganoo? More than my paycheck!  
Besides that, you girls needed to lose your reputation. You're outshining me too much. I have an eego too you know!"  
Smitty: "But who helped you?"  
Chad: "You said you only had one question."  
Smitty rolls her eyes: "Okay I lied, I have another question."  
Chad: "Thats better. My buddy Clayton needed some help buying more swords and yuri. So I gave him a call."  
Clayton is in a corner reading, but we are only now seeing him because he says: "Booobiiiiiiiiiiiiiiies." He is covered with yuri manga, swords, and empty pockey packets. He is currently munching on a pockey stick and giggeling. Open ramune bottles are also strewn around him. Chad and the girls stare for a second, then;  
Chad: "Yeah, he's happy."  
Smitty: ".......Thats just odd."  
V-san: "Thats just selfish. Hand some over!"  
Smitty: "EW! V-san!"  
V-san: "What? I like Yuri."  
Smitty: "Yoai."  
V-san: "Yuri."  
Smitty: "Yoai!"  
V-san: "Yuri!"  
Chad: "GIRLS! Hostage situation here!"  
The girls look at Chad, then together: "Oh yeah."  
Smitty ducks low so V-san can punch Chad, but he grabs her arm. V-san retaliates by kicking him in the groin, and Smitty tackles him while he's down and holds him.  
V-san opens the bathroom door and grabs Victor, they rush out the front door. V-san stands in the front waiting for Smitty.  
V-san: "Mousey!"  
Smitty: "Go! I'll be fine!"  
V-san hesitates, then runs after Victor. Chad finally gets a hold of himself.  
Chad: "Clayton! Get your head in the game you oaf! Help me!"  
Clayton looks up from his manga, pockey hanging out of his mouth. He sees whats going on, and jumps up.  
CS to V-san and Victor running down the hall. V-san stops, and looks back. Victor stops, and looks at V-san.  
Victor: "V-san, c'mon! Hurry up!"  
V-san is still looking back. She turns to Victor, then back to the door, and looks back at Victor slowly, and evil smile crawling onto her face. Victor steps back a step, scared.  
Victor: "V-san?"  
CS to Smitty Tied and gagged to a chair. Chad and Clayton are just finnishing up by tying her feet.  
Chad: "Nice and tight. Now comes the fun part."  
Chad and Clayton start to laugh, and Chad pulls out a bunch of perminant markers. Now they are laughing like evil madmen. Smitty is panicing.  
Chad: "Hold still so we don't mess up your cute little face!"  
Smitty is mad now. She looks up and says:  
"I'm not little, I'm travel-sized!"  
Smitty jumps around in her chair shouting. Chad and Clayton just watch as she throws her tantrum. Then the door swings open and V-san and Victor are standing in the doorway. Chad and Clayton turn to see them and laugh.  
Chad: "Come back for more?"  
Victor: "You're messing with the wrong people."  
Chad: "Oh yeah? What's a wussy little actor gunna do to me?"  
V-san: "So you admit, you hate his guts. You kidnapped him and put him through all kinds of crap, just for a few bucks."  
Chad: "Sure! Whatever you say! I didn't do it for a few bucks. I did it for a whole butt-load of cash!"  
Victor and V-san looked at eachother, shrug, then step away from the door. There are fan-girls everywhere.  
Victor: "You heard him girls. Just look at him tourchering that poor girl, think of what he'll do to you if he gets his hands on you. The old pervert."  
Chad's face goes pale, and he gulps. Clayton scoots away from Chad. The fan-girls rush in through the door and attack Chad and Clayton.  
There is a bunch of screaming from both the fan-girls and Chad and Cayton. They usher out the front door, leaving Victor, V-san, and Smitty, still tied up, in the is silence for a few seconds then;  
V-san: "You really are popular."  
Victor walks over to Smitty and takes off the duct tape covering her mouth. After a small "ow"  
Smitty: "God bless your fan-girls."  
Victor: "So what do we do now?"  
Smitty, V-san, and Victor all look at each other.  
CS to V-san, Victor and Smitty all sitting in a row eating popcorn and looking at something.  
Smitty: "Smart thinking V-san. I would have never geussed to get Victors fan-girls to help us."  
V-san: "Well, Chad did say that he was one of the most loved actors in the area. Why not?"  
Victor: " I just can't believe we found them all in the elevator."  
Smitty: "Are you kidding me? This is AKON. Try finding an elevator that DOSN'T have anybody in it. Especially fans."  
V-san: "Amen to that."  
CS to behind the trio, watching Chad and Clayton tied, gagged, and dressed in girly cosplay by the fan-girls. They squirm around trying to get out. And failing.  
Victor: "Whelp; I gatta go. My next tryout is in two hours and I gatta get there early."  
V-san: "What are you doing?"  
Victor: " Theres this new thing called anime. I think I'm gunna try it out."  
Smitty and V-san: "Sweet. Later."  
Victor: "Bye Chad. Clayton. Have fun!"  
Chad and Clayton are furious, and try harder to get out of their chairs. Victor leaves, chuckleing to himself and smileing.  
CS to Smitty and V-san still watching and eating popcorn. Then, Smitty looks confused, and to V-san.  
Smitty: "Hey, what ever happened to that guy we tourchered? The cute one."  
V-san stops eating, and slowly looks at Smitty.  
CS to guy laughing, whimpering, and rocking back and forth, still tied up, still listening to "A Barbie Girl." Fade out.  
END PART FOUR.  
END ANIME SERIES.

P.S.

I don't like yoai or yuri. Just had to go with the flow. (But it makes a good replacement for marco polo! lol, we did that at akon, it was awesome.)

Tee-hee, PEACE!

~Smitty-Mouse


End file.
